


Sick Day

by Sharksfics



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, Mentioned FACE Family, Sick Character, alfred loves his sick hubby, aph Hetalia - Freeform, gerame - Freeform, sick germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksfics/pseuds/Sharksfics
Summary: When Ludwig comes down with a stomach bug Alfred takes it upon himself to get him to rest and get better.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 fic! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!!!

It was a cloudy and rainy Saturday morning, Alfred woke up with a soft little huff, stretching out his limbs and yawning. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes clear, looking over to Ludwig quietly.. or where Ludwig should have been. Instead his place was empty, sheets and blanket tossed aside and a spot where he was laying before he got up. He frowned softly at his absence, it was a weekend after all.. they usually liked to sleep in or at least relax on these rainy mornings. He was just about to get up when he heard the 'oh so delightful' sound of his Husband throwing up. He quickly jumped out of bed and knocked on the door. "Babe.. you okay..?" It was silent for a second before Ludwig groaned from the other side. "..not really.." he mumbled. That couldn't have been good.. Lud was they type of man who preferred to keep things to himself when it came down to being sick. Alfred thinks it's cause he doesn't like to burden people with himself. He's always been like this according to his brother and grandfather. "Can I come in..?" He started to say yes but that was cut off with another wave of nausea. Alfred opened the door to find Lud slumped against the wall by the toilet, quite frankly looking like shit. He cringed softly. "Think you're done for now?.." he looked to the toilet and Lud nodded. Alfred flushed the mess away before gently helping Ludwig up off the ground. He shut the lid sat him on the toilet before getting a wet washcloth. He got down in front of him and started to wipe his face clean. "Last night you told me you were sniffly from the cold weather.." he smirked and Lud sighed deeply. "I know.. do t rub it in." This made Alfred shake his head as he felt his forehead and cheeks. Definitely running a fever. "Come on, back in bed." He stood up and helped Ludwig up as well. They stumbled back to their bed and got the larger tucked back in under a thin sheet. "Hungry at all..? You need to eat something before you can take any medicine." "Not really.. but I guess I could handle toast or something..?" He sighed. Alfred nodded softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He got quickly swatted away, "Don't do that you'll get sick too.." Lud scolded him. "I won't get sick from kissing your face dumby." He snorted and stood to go get his toast and meds. "I'll be right back with a bucket or something for if you're sick again.." As he opened the door their pup, a good year old now, pushed through before it was completely open. Lieutenant joined them in bed occasionally but primary enjoyed sleeping on the couch on his own for the most part. The big golden retriever hopped up into bed and worriedly paced in a circle by Lud, immediately laying down and resting his furry head on his shoulder. Ludwig couldn't help his soft chuckle, reaching up to pet the dogs ears and head comfortingly. Alfred smiled softly at his boys before going back to getting his supplies to help Lud. 

As he dropped two slices of bread into the toaster he heard Ludwig mumbling something in German to their pup, and smiling softly to himself he started a pot of water for tea. He hated when Ludwig felt bad but there was always a little bit of him that was so happy Ludwig trusted him enough to let himself be cared for. Ludwig and Gilberts parents died in a car accident when Ludwig was just a little boy, Gilbert barely a teen himself. They were sent to live with their grandfather, their only other relative aside from some distant cousins. And as far as Alfred could tell Ludwig had never been one to complain, Even though he had a big right to do so. He's always been independent according to Gilbert, always wanting to do things for himself for the sake of others and their time. And he'd always had a difficult time admitting when he needed help. This often leads to him overworking himself and bringing on unnecessary stress and anxiety. He'd known all this when he first asked his love out, that seemed like not even a year ago, they'd both met in their sophomore and senior year of college, at a house party. You could tell Lud didn't want to be there but some good friends of his dragged him along with them, he stood stiff and awkward in the corner of the living room, sipping from a can of soda and silently looking around at the party goers. Alfred himself had just gotten dumped by his girlfriend the night before and was drowning his sorrows in usual college shenanigans. Alfred always had a hard time keeping a relationship, though he tried with each one. Girls just didn't like him very much, or at least that's what he decided. And Ludwig pretty much always knew that chicks just weren't his thing. Not that he was open about it though, but he remembered as he looked around that room and wishing he wasn't there. Then catching someone staring right at him in the other side. A sunny little blonde with the biggest sky blue eyes he'd ever seen. It could have just been the neon lights flashing around them but he'd like to think that the sky blue orbs were glowing that night. The kid had countless freckles over his cheeks and his face was dusted in a deep blush. Well that proceeded into a partially drunk Alfred stumbling over to the awkward giant in the corner and asking (quite loudly) if he wanted to hang out sometime. And despite Ludwig having no clue who this guy was, said yes. That was how it all started and Al looked back on the memory often. He was brought out of his personal flashback as the toast suddenly popped up with a ding, the tea pot whistling not long after. He was quick to plate the food and make a cup of tea, bringing it all to the man it was for quietly. 

Ludwig propped himself up in the shared bed, smiling silently as Lieutenant moved his head up into his lap. He stroked his ears gently as the door opened, Alfred coming through with the promised mop bucket and some food. He sat the plate and mug on his bedside table and the bucket down on the floor beside the bed. "I still need to grab your medicine. Try to eat." He hummed softly before going back to the bathroom to look through the cabinet. He grabbed some cold and flu meds, vitamin c, and fever reducers. He was please to find his lover slowly eating and sipping from the mug. "Feeling okay..?" "Mhm.. a bit better after some food, thank you." He laid himself back and rubbed his face tiredly. He looked paler than usual, slight bags under his dull eyes. The red on his cheeks didn't match the rest of his skin tone and he sounded hoarse as he spoke. Alfred could handle this. After eating, taking his medicine, and finishing A third of the tea, he laid down with some unnecessary (but much wanted) assistance. Alfred covered him up and turned their tv to Netflix, starting A cooking series, something they often binged together. He walked out and returned with his laptop and stack of essays that needed to be graded, and as he settled into bed beside Ludwig started to silently work, smiling softly as he fell asleep in a cold medicine induced rest. 

It was at least an hour in a half before Ludwig woke up again, being pulled from his slumber with a severe wave of nausea. He groaned wondri g if he'd be sick again. He turned onto his side over the bucket and took deep breaths as Alfred gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "You okay?" He asked softly and he just nodded and turned back onto his back as he settled back down. "Yeah..yeah I'm fine.." Alfred frowned sympathetically and felt his cheeks gently, His fever hadn't gone down at all or so it felt like it hadn't, and he leaned into Alfred's cool palm with a relieved noise. He stood up and went to the bathroom with A cool wet wash cloth. He wiped his face down before laying it over his forehead. Ludwig just smiled up at him and he smirked. "Why so smily?" He smoothed his damp hair back from his face. "No reason leibe.. just enjoying the view." Alfred giggled softly and shook his head. "You're loopy.." "You're beautiful." Alfred just laughed and shook hhis head his head some more, taking Ludwig's hand as they settled back into bed. It was another long while until Alfred stood up again. Ludwig was back asleep and Alfred figured he might be hungry when he woke back up. He stepped into the kitchen and pulled out some chicken breasts from the kitchen, he didn't know how to cook a lot but he'd watched his father make this a thousand times on account that both his mother and brother were constantly sick growing up. He started the chicken in a pot of water and went from there, eventually ending up with a pot of simple chicken noodle soup.. with bow tie pasta though instead of regular noodles on account of not being able to find any. He peaked into their room to find Ludwig watching tv quietly, Lieutenant snuggled into his side asleep. "Hey.." he looked up at the sound of his voice. "Hey, what have you been cooking? Smells good." "That's good. It's Chicken noodle soup, up for any right now?" he got a nod in response as he sat up slowly, trying not to stir the dog awake. Alfred went back to the kitchen and returned with two hot bowls and cups of cold water. They settled in and ate their early dinner. Alfred took Ludwig's temperature and was pleased to find it had gone down. "How do you feel..?" He hummed as he set the bowls aside. Ludwig smiled softly as he was pulled close and onto Alfred's chest. "A lot better.. thanks too you. Thank you Maus.." he took his hand and sighed happily as they laid back. Alfred ran his hands through his hair. "You look better." He hummed. "And you're very welcome." He smiled sweetly. "When do you think you'll start to feel better?" "I don't know.. hopefully by Monday." "I personally think you should take it easy for a day or two even after your better.. if you start working right away then you'll just get sick again.." at this Ludwig started to grumble and Alfred couldn't help his giggle. It would be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed and if you want more be sure to Comment and give a kudos. Thank you again.


End file.
